


ART: Mornings, Blankets, & Thighs

by anokaba



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animated GIFs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, NSFW Art, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 03:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10935699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anokaba/pseuds/anokaba
Summary: These are the slow, sleepy kind of mornings Harry loves.





	ART: Mornings, Blankets, & Thighs

**Title:** Mornings, Blankets,  & Thighs  
 **Artist:** anokaba  
 **Media:** digital  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Harry/Draco  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Kinks/Themes Chosen:** Intercrural Sex  
 **Other Warnings/Content:** umm thigh lubing? none, really  
 **Summary:** These are the slow, sleepy kind of mornings Harry loves.  
 **Artist's Notes:** It's animated, so it might take some time to load XD


End file.
